1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in carburation systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and means for nebulization of fuel for injection into a carburetor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual internal combustion engine, or the like, the fuel is normally introduced into the carburetor for mixing with an air stream, and the fuel-air mixture is directed to the manifold and to the combustion chamber for burning. The carburetor operates on a simple physical principal wherein air drawn into the engine by the downward suction of a piston enters the top of the carburetor bore and travels downwardly therethrough, and through the venturi. A main fuel nozzle communicates between a bowl of fuel and the interior of the carburator in the proximity of the venturi, and as the air passes through the venturi, the speed of the flow stream increases and the pressure drops slightly in the venturi. The drop in pressure pulls the fuel from the fuel bowl for injection into the carburetor bore through the nozzle, whereupon the fuel mixes with the air stream, forming a fine spray of atomized particles. This air-fuel mixture passes through the carburetor into the intake manifold, whereupon the fuel-air mixture is distributed to the engine cylinders for compression and combustion.
It is recognized that one secret of fuel economy is directly related to the ratio of air to fuel, and the efficient vaporization of the fuel-air mixture prior to burning thereon in order to achieve a more complete burning of the fuel for efficient use of the fuel and reduction of pollutants released into the atmosphere. Many efforts have been and are being made to improve the fuel efficiency, particularly in light of the present day shortages of petroleum fuels. For example, a sonic apparatus has been developed wherein the fuel is disturbed by high-frequency energy for decomposition to the fuel to produce a substantial "cloud" of fuel. This reduction of fuel particles to such small sizes, and of relatively uniform particle size, increases the combustion efficiency. However, even with this improved procedure, there is still fuel loss and pollution resulting from unburned elements of the fuel.